


Underneath This Broken Mask

by Kaitastrophe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean in Denial, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Emotional Baggage, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel Lives, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Good Big Brother Gabriel, Inspired By Tumblr, Jess is forgotten, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Castiel, Please Love me, Sam Is So Done, Sam moved on from Jess, Siren, Tags May Change, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitastrophe/pseuds/Kaitastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While hunting, Dean and Sam must face their buried feelings for their Angels, and defeat a fucking annoying Siren with major douche-bag tendencies. Cue Gabriel with his antics and a Moose who is done with all shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moomooimafishy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomooimafishy/gifts).



> Title taken from the Supernatural Musical " A Single Man Tear". Fic inspired by a post from Tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Destiel fanfiction, but I hope that the hundreds of bookmarks I have help me with this!

All of the bullshit started the same as any old hunt.

Finding a case, researching the monster, and then ganking the sonovabitch, the way it was meant to be, right? This time, however, the research was dragging; Dean knew the case was a Siren, based off the pattern of vics', but Sam still insisted there was something different about this monster; there was something they were missing. Dean couldn’t care less what the damn thing’s subclass or evolution was, he wanted to go, see, and conquer. And after, head back the Bunker with some beers and burgers and call it a day.

But Sam wasn’t having any of it, making both of them scour though numerous volumes on Sirens. Dean was never a researcher like Sam or Bobby; he preferred to get the info and use it to his advantage against whatever needed to die. Sam, on the other hand, never seemed to get enough of the knowledge that he gained, always so eager when he reported his finding to Dean with a glint in his eyes while saying his trademark “So get this”. Dean realized he’d zoned out, and saw that Sam was calling his name repeatedly.

“Dean, listen man, so get this: all of the victims were killed in a different location, and by different means, but the police reports say that all of them were saying that they were going be with their loved one before they were killed.” What the fuck? “Sam, what have the suspects said? Maybe it’s just the Siren affecting both people to kill each other.” Sam shook his head, “That’s what I thought at first, but then I saw that one of the vics, an eighty year-old lady, had been a widow for the last twenty years. And another man had spoken to his mother before he died, saying that he was back together with his ex-wife, who, after I looked her up, is currently married and living in a different state.” Dean shook his head in wonder and frustration. "Sammy, what the fuck  _is_ this thing? No Siren has ever done this shit before." 

Sam stretched, running his hands through his hair. "I've got no clue, should we call Cas?" Dean thought about it, Cas could be useful in this situation; he'd know about the creature, and also how to gank it. And if Dean happened to enjoy having the baby in a trench-coat around, who would ever even know? "Yeah, yeah okay, call him." He sat back on the motel bed, eyes closing.

"Uh, Dean?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Maybe  _you_ should call him instead."

"What, why?"

Sam gave him bitchface level 2. "Really, you have to ask? Well, maybe because he actually  _listens when you call_?" Oh. Right. 

"Fine, whatever."

Sam glowered at him. Dean returned the stare.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was the first chapter? Please give kudos and comment!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is called and light is shed on the truth of the monster. Dean is emotionally constipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really want to thank BlueWonder for her music, her fansongs really helped get the creative process going in me, so if any of you want kickass Spn songs, listen on her Tumblr! She also has an account here, so check those stories out too!

"I pray that the Angel Castiel has his ears on, and that he may get his feathery ass down here. Cas, if you're there, we need you." Dean grinned at Sam, proud of his clever prayer. Sam, ever the Debby Downer, rolled his eyes at Dean's shenanigans.

"Uh, Cas? You there, buddy? It's Dean."

"Hello, Dean."

Dean turned so fast it was certain he'd gotten whiplash. Standing behind him was the rebellious Angel of the Lord, Castiel.

"Dammit, Cas! Every time!"

Cas inclined his head in shame. "I apologize, Dean. I underestimated where my landing was."

"‘S fine Cas, didn't even scare me. " Dean mumbled. Sam rolled his eyes in exasperation at the two oblivious idiots. It'd take a miracle for those morons to pull their heads out of their asses and get a clue.

"Well, Cas, there's a reason why we called you, so..." This seemed to snap them out of their daze, and they split apart, turning their attentions to Sam. Sam began to retell the story to Cas, who kept a stoic face through the grave situation described to him. When Sam finished the recount, Cas spoke.

"I'm very sorry to say that I have not heard of such a creature. My knowledge is limited in the sub-species of Sirens; I apologize. Perhaps I should return to Heaven to consult my brothers and sisters." Cas promptly left with a flutter of wings, and the boys were left to themselves once again.

“Why does he always do that? Can’t we get some sorta warning before he poofs off to Neverland?” Dean pouted, secretly disheartened that the angel left so soon after just arriving. Sam picked up on this, but said nothing; his own angel on his mind. Not that what he had with Gabriel was _a thing_ , per say, but despite the numerous times the Trickster pulled one over them, Sam couldn’t help but feel _something._ Something that, with Dean being none the wiser about, he and the Archangel acted upon several times in the past before the angel’s demise by Lucifer’s hand.

Sam still had nightmares about Gabriel’s death, the imprint of his singed wings on the motel dining room floor; the former glory of those golden wings burnt to ashes in an act of courage. Sam and Dean had been the ones to call Gabriel out on his reluctance to stand up and fight; it had been their criticisms that made the angel sacrifice himself, and Sam held onto that guilt everyday. He desperately wished that he could’ve done _something_ , something that saved Gabe. But he hadn’t done anything. He’d left Gabriel alone against the Devil.

And that’s how he got killed.

And it was Sam’s fault.

“ _Sammy!!_ Hey, man, you okay?” Dean’s voice brought him out of the self-deprecating daze. Sam blinked back into awareness and nodded at Dean. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Hey, I’m gonna go to the community college to see if they have any books on the lore, just in case,” Dean knew that Sam knew that there wouldn’t be anything that they didn’t already know in those books, but he sensed his little brother needed a break, so he went with it. “ Yeah, okay, I’m just gonna try and catch some z’s while you’re gone. Get some grub while you’re at it.” Sam acknowledged this and turned to the door, walking away.

“Wait, Sammy!! “

“What, Dean?” Sam questioned. Dean smirked.

“Don’t forget the pie.”

                      

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am feeling good about this, how about you? Any mistakes, please feel free to call me out on them! Constructive criticism is always wanted.
> 
> SHOULD DEAN HAVE A DIRTY DREAM, WITH ANGST?


End file.
